This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
A door lock may be installed on a door and engaged to restrict entry into a building and/or into a room within a building during everyday use and/or during emergency situations, such as a school lockdown for example.
Many locks use the door frame as a support means for locking the door, but when a blunt force is applied to the door or to the lock (i.e., kicking the door or the lock, for example) the lock may fail. A need exists, therefore, for a more durable lock, a lock that may be easily installed, and lock that may be quickly and easily engaged.